Te odio, te amo
by Maeda Ai
Summary: [[Neil & Candy]] .:: LEMON ::. One-shot. Ella lo odiaba con todo su ser mientras que él la amaba profundamente, quizá por eso... le hizo el amor a la fuerza.


**_Te odio... Te amo._**

Por: **Maeda Ai.**

* * *

Ahora ella esta aquí, con él, y no puede evitar lo que sucederá en seguida.

La citó aquí diciéndole que era el; ja, y le creyó. Es increíble que acudiera de inmediato pensando que era el chico de cabello castaño y que podría reunirse con el.

Cuando llegó a la mansión y en lugar de encontrar a quien desesperadamente deseaba ver, encontró a este joven a quien no deseaba ver nunca más; su rostro adoptó una expresión de sorpresa, decepción, creo que hasta de terror.

¿ Qué hará ella: Darle una paliza como lo ha hecho desde la primera vez que se encontraron, desde que se conocieron?. No, eso ya no volverá a suceder; ¡maldición, el ya es un hombre y no permitiría que una mujer, mucho menos ella, lo vuelva a humillar de tal modo.

Se acerca a la mujer, a cada paso que da al frente ella da uno hacia atrás¿quiere huir, esta vez ya no se escapara de el, ya no más, no... él piensa que esta noche logrará que la chica lo ame.

**Ma, maldición¿como te atreviste a engañarme?.**

El joven se acerca a la rubia y elimina la distancia que hay entre ellos. Candy trata de darle una buena golpiza a su "atacante" pero este toma sus brazos, inmovilizándola casi completamente.

**Ya no más. Las cosas ya no son como cuando éramos niños, ahora yo puedo dominarte.**

Mencionó el joven de tez morena ante la pura realidad. No perdió tiempo y le robo un beso a la pobre chica, quien giraba la cabeza a los costados para tratar de evitar lo inevitable. Solo podía llorar un mar de lagrimas recordando a Terry.

Maldijo el momento en que este chico se había enamorado de ella; pero... ¿En verdad era amor lo que sentía?. O¿Solo era otra forma que había encontrado para hacerla sufrir?.

La había acorralado contra una de las paredes de aquella mansión, dejando caer todo el peso de su cuerpo sobre el de su "victima", la cual se encontraba totalmente atrapada en aquella situación.

Ella, intentaba moverse, quería alejarse de aquel lugar, pero el peso de aquel hombre no la dejaba si quiera respirar libremente.

Lo maldijo e insulto en varias ocasiones pero era inútil, los insultos no le servían de nada, el parecía ignorar por completo sus palabras y se dedicaba solo a besar su rostro y cuello mientras con su rodilla separaba las piernas de la mujer. Esa era una de las posiciones más indecentes en las que Candy hubiera estado, y más, porque era el quien la tenia así.

El hombre no espero más y de inmediato dirigió sus manos hasta los medianos pechos de la chica, sintiéndolos por debajo de la tela del vestido que ella llevaba en aquellos momentos.

La chica abrió los ojos de par en par; necesitaba encontrar una forma para alejarse de el y escapar, pero¿cuál, demonios!. Por más que pensaba no podía encontrar forma alguna de escaparse, se encontraba ante un hombre que obviamente y para su desgracia era más fuerte que ella; en una mansión a las orillas de la ciudad y para colmo a la orilla de un risco... totalmente sola, con el.

Nuevamente lloro al saberse vencida por el hombre que más detestaba.

¿Cómo, cómo demonios es que no puede zafarse de la prisión de sus brazos, si siempre había sido mucho más fuerte que el a pesar de su condición de mujer; es que el era un chico consentido, débil y miedoso¿cómo podía doblegarla así?.

Es cierto, el era débil, pero ambos han crecido y para desgracia de la chica, ahora el tiene mayor fuerza física y hasta algo de determinación.

Mientras ella se preguntaba el porque de la fuerza de su atacante, este ya había desatado y desabotonado todo lo que unía al vestido de la mujer; de un tirón, la despojo de sus prendas a excepción de la ropa interior, la cual, después de un rato fue desgarrada por el joven, quedando ella totalmente desnuda.

Lloro, lloro inconsolable mientras trataba de cubrirse de alguna forma con sus brazos y sin conseguirlo.

**¿Por qué?**

Pregunto ella sin mirar a aquel que la humillaba, después de todo lo que le había hecho esa era la única pregunta de la mujer, como si insultarlo ya no tuviese sentido alguno.

**Porque te amo.**

Respondió el chico con un tono malicioso y con los ojos llenos de lujuria, haciendo parecer mentiras aquellas palabras. Luego, sin darle oportunidad a la rubia para reaccionar, la sujeto bruscamente y sosteniéndola entre su cuerpo y la pared, bajo la cremallera de su pantalón, dejando ver un arma sexual que clamaba por ingresar en el virgen cuerpo de la victima.

Bajo las manos hasta las piernas de Candy para separarlas y acomodar a la chica sobre aquel pene que de pronto parecía imponente; ensartándolo en la cavidad femenina de una sola estocada hasta la mitad del trayecto.

Ella, dejo escapar un grito ensordecedor en el que quería dejar salir todo el dolor que sintió cuando el joven la penetro sin esperar más reproches por parte de ella.

El llevo las manos hasta los medianos senos de la mujer, dejando que sus piernas soportaran el peso de la misma. Sintiendo la redondez y suavidad de aquellos atributos que tanto había anhelo y que ahora poseía aunque fuere por la fuerza.

Apenas habían pasado al rededor de diez minutos desde que el la comenzara a "atacar" y Candy ya se sentía cansada, lo suficiente como para perder la conciencia en ese mismo momento y estar al borde del desmayo en más de una ocasión; permaneciendo consciente solo por las estocadas que el joven moreno daba a su cuerpo y que la hacían abrir los ojos una y otra vez por el dolor, fuerza y sorpresa que sentía al tener semejante miembro dentro de ella. Siguiendo despierta sin desearlo, queriendo que aquellos momentos fuesen una pesadilla, y que si despertaba lo hiciera en casa a salvo de el.

**Ya no más, por favor.**

Rogaba en un susurro mientras giraba la vista de tras suyo para verlo, observando, que el chico no tenia intención alguna de soltarla y que al contrario sus manos lujuriosas recorrían su figura con insistencia, aferrándose de vez en cuando a los senos que estrujaba con fuerza.

El chico no tuvo consideración y empujo con fuerza, rompiendo el himen de la joven y robándose su virginidad. La rubia pego un grito que resonó en toda la mansión aunque solo fue escuchado por ellos dos.

Más lagrimas viajaron por el rostro femenino; adolorida, cansada, humillada; recargada con ambos brazos sobre la pared de la gran estancia. Sus piernas temblaban, y no caía solo por el hecho de que el joven la mantenía ligeramente sobre el piso mientras la penetraba cada vez más rápido y fuerte.

Candy emitió un suave quejido al sentir como su dolor se iba disipando y una extraña sensación nacía en la boca de su estomago para intentar expandirse a todo el cuerpo.

**Te esta gustando, no es así?.**

La afirmación del chico no estaba del todo errada. Su victima ya tenia varios minutos sin quejarse o insultarlo, permaneciendo pasiva, quieta, tan solo sintiendo la oleada de extrañas, pero placenteras, sensaciones que aquel hombre le provocaba a su ya fatigado cuerpo.

Entusiasmado por los gemidos de la mujer, el joven de tez morena salió del interior de ella, haciéndola girar para estar frente a frente, y de una estocada, volviendo a penetrarla; admirando ahora su figura excitada y bañada en sudor. La vio hermosa, más de lo que siempre la considero.

Guió sus manos hasta el rizado cabello de la chica para desatar los listones que lo recogían, el cual segundos después cayó sobre los hombros y pechos de la mujer haciéndola ver aun más linda.

**Sabias que eres muy bella?.**

Preguntó el joven poco antes de elevarla varios centímetros sobre el piso y seguir sosteniéndola el mismo, para luego dirigir sus ansiosos labios hasta los pechos de la mujer y hacerla gemir sin reserva, deleitando a su atacante e incitándolo a continuar.

Besó, lamió y saboreo los senos que frente a el estaban, recibiendo un "abrazo" por parte de la joven para que no se detuviese y continuara con su labor.

Pero de pronto, se detuvo; a casi el final del acto sexual se detuvo para contemplar a Candy... ella... hermosa, angelical y fuerte ahora se encontraba cansada, sonrojada y excitada a tal grado de permitirle al hombre que más detestaba, poseerla de aquella manera.

Para la hija adoptiva de los Andry esta humillación era la más grande de toda su vida, pero como buena contraparte, también era un gran deleite para su cuerpo.

Ah, lo que ella hubiese dado porque el hombre que estaba con ella, haciéndola "feliz", hubiese sido Terry... aunque eso jamás pudo, ni podrá ser.

La joven medito unos instantes más sobre lo que iba a decir, llevándose el dedo pulgar a la boca para morderlo y soportar la tentación, aunque a fin de cuentas...

**Oh, por favor, Neil. Termina ya con esto.**

El chico escucho aquellas palabras de ansiedad, llenas de deseo por continuar, y lo aceptaba, también por terminar aquella humillación para ella. Fue entonces que, sin esperar más, el heredero de los Ligan tomo la figura de Candy por la espalda, se giro y la recostó sobre la alfombra del lugar sin salir de su cuerpo en ningún momento.

Con el piso para recibirlos, Neil reinicio las penetraciones al cuerpo de la rubia, con más fuerza y rapidez que la anterior a cada una; admirando como los senos de la joven "saltaban" al compás de cada estocada, como subían y bajaban con el mismo entusiasmo que el ponía al ingresar en ella.

Candice White Andry entrecerró los ojos por la fuerza del placer que la recorría y noto como se suavizaba la mirada de su acompañante; sintió como los labios de Neil se unían a los de ella en una caricia que le pareció sinceramente tierna y llena de cariño, aunque era un cariño que el joven solo sabia expresar aplicando la fuerza; en ese momento no le importo y correspondió a aquel contacto con la misma suavidad, con la misma intensidad... con pasión.

**Te quiero.**

Aquellas palabras que el joven Ligan hubiese dicho en ocasiones anteriores y que ahora decía entrecortadamente mientras saboreaba la boca de la mujer y el interior de esta, parecían más fuertes y reales que nunca. A la rubia la devoraba la conciencia... se dejo poseer por alguien que odiaba y es que ahora que Terry se casaría con Susana, ya no le quedaba nada, nada.

Sin embargo sus pensamientos de culpa se disolvieron al verse interrumpidos por los gemidos del joven Ligan y sus, ahora, más fuertes y profundas penetraciones.

Apretando los dientes para resistir, mirando a una Candy doblegada, excitada, entregada y que por ahora había sido todo para el... la escucho gemir profundamente y tratar de respirar para aguantar; un orgasmo la invadía y llenaba de placer desconocido; retorciéndose bajo el cuerpo de su poseedor excitándolo más con sus "quejidos" y suspiros, movimientos y palabras para que continuase.

Neil, no pudiendo retenerse más, comenzó a bombear al interior de Candy mientras gemía largamente.

Dejando un poco de semen en su vagina y retirando su miembro solo para bañarla con aquel liquido semisalado y caliente.

Terminando con aquella noche, recostándose sobre ella con la cabeza descansando sobre los senos de la mujer y las manos de esta sobre su cabello.

Pasivos, tranquilos... descansando y reponiéndose de todo esfuerzo, pareciendo mucho más de lo que eran.

¡No eran nada!... Candy seguramente lo odiaría aun más por lo que le había, NO, por lo que habían hecho esta noche; y Neil... Ahh, Neil la amaría aun más desde hoy. Con tan solo recordarla en el momento en que recibió el orgasmo, y más aun, en estos instantes en que no están discutiendo, solo "abrazados", uno pensando en salir de ahí y olvidar, mientras que el otro desea que todo aquello se repita al menos una vez más.

**Candy... yo...**

El silencio fue interrumpido por la gruesa voz del chico, siendo este a su vez interrumpido por las palabras dela rubia.

**Fue por venganza, eso lo sé.**

**¡NO!. **Se apresuró a corregir. **Nunca, jamás por esa razón.**

Candy lo escuchaba atenta y distante a la vez; ¿Qué podría decirle para justificar aquello, qué?. Seguramente el mismo argumento de siempre.

**Pensé que había comenzado a sentir esto desde aquella vez en que me ayudaste con esos ladrones.**

Dijo irónico y sonriente recordando aquel cómico hecho. El, un hombre, salvado por una mujer, que gracioso!.

**Pero**. Continuo. **Recuerdo que siempre busque estar cerca de ti; por eso fui al colegio en Londres; por eso me mude a Chicago, y por eso... te cite aquí hoy.**

**No, tu solo has querido hacer mi vida imposible molestándome en todo momento, tu...**

**¡ Yo te molestaba porque siempre me gustaste , y no encontré ninguna otra forma de expresarme... lo siento.**

Candy lo miro con odio. Su justificación le parecía absurda, estúpida, un simple pretexto para humillarla aun más. Pero en el fondo de su corazón, muy, muy en el fondo, quería creerle, porque nunca entendió la razón exacta de porque la hizo sufrir tanto.

**Debo irme.**

Susurro con aire de tristeza; mientras se vestía, dejo caer unas cuantas lagrimas; en ese momento lo que más deseaba era llegar a casa y ducharse... lo necesitaba.

Neil solo la miro "arreglarse" y poco después salir de la mansión; quiso decir algo... que se quedara con el, que él estaría con ella a pesar de que no lo amase... que se casaría con ella para reparar el daño, pero... bien sabía que la mujer se negaría rotundamente.

Al menos, al menos tenía el consuelo de haber sido uno de los hombres en la vida de Candy.

Así como Anthony fue su primer amor; como Terry el primero que la beso y así como también Albert fue, ha sido y será su protector; el, el había logrado esta noche ser el primero en tener su cuerpo, en amarla a ella de esa forma.

* * *

Si, si... ya sé que muchos; TODOS ME ODIARAN POR ESTE FIC, y es que la pareja de Candy-Terry parece ser irrompible, pero... un día me acorde del capitulo 112 ( espero no equivocarme yo apenas tenia como cinco años pues, han pasado casi 15), en que Neil le juega un truco a la rubia haciéndole creer que Terry la había citado, y se me ocurrió esto.

Además, yo misma lo acepto, al final Neil Ligan si se enamora perdidamente de Candy... ya por lo menos se hubiese quedado con el, nunca estuve conforme con que se quedara sola.

El titulo se refiere al odio de Candy hacia Neil, y del amor de este por ella.

Totalizado el 16 de Abril de 2002.

Ladama del Hentai: Maeda Ai.

Por motivos de tiempo 

**NO**** escribo:**

**1. Continuaciones de fanfictions.**

**2. Fanfictions a petición.**

**3. Crossover.**

**4. Mucho menos presto mis Fanfictions a otros autores, lectores o cualquier otra persona.**


End file.
